Pieces of Me
by gillybear
Summary: Songfic about Lily and James. One Chapter. One couple. One shot. Please read and review, I promise the story is better than the discription!


Hey guys I got this idea from Ashlee Simpon's song Pieces of Me...go ahead and give it a read...I hope you enjoy...oh yeah and the only people I own are Lucy and Kristen who make a brief appearance.  
  
On a Monday, I am waiting  
Tuesday, I am fading  
And by Wednesday, I can't sleep  
Then the phone rings, I hear you  
And the darkness is a clear view  
Cuz you've come to rescue me  
  
About a year and a half ago, during their sixth year at Hogwarts, Lily Evans befriended James Potter. Being his friend actually turned out quite nice for Lily and before she knew it, she was finally falling for him. After weeks of flirting one of Lily's closest friends, Lucy, pointed out that she thought they would make a cute couple.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lily asked. "We are just friends."   
  
"Just friends? HA...whatever, Lily. I've seen the way you two flirt...it's kind of sad really." Lucy smirked as she walked away, knowing it was only a matter of time before Lily realized it too.  
  
Fall... With you, I fall so fast  
I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts  
  
"I'm not falling for him. I'm not falling for him, am I?" Lily said to herself one night as she sat alone in the Heads' common room. Ever since Lucy had said something about Lily 'possibly' liking James she had tried to keep her distance from him, which was near impossible being she was Head Girl and he was Head Boy. She was forced to share a common room with James. 'At least we have separate bedrooms' Lily thought. At the beginning of the school year she was happy about James being Head Boy, seeing as they had become friends during sixth year, but now that happiness faded.  
  
As she made her way up to her room she said aloud once more, "I can't be falling for him, we are just friends, nothing more."  
  
At that moment that nasty voice inside her head said, "Are you sure you are just friends?"  
  
"Oh what do you know." Lily snapped back, rolling her eyes when she realized she was talking to herself.  
  
Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
  
"Sirius, I think Lily is mad at me." James said one evening to his best friend as they were playing chess.  
  
"Why would she be mad at you mate? It's not like we are back in fifth year." Sirius snickered at his last comment.  
  
"Shut up, Padfoot, I'm serious." James said glaring at him.  
  
"Prongs, how many times must I remind you? I am Sirius, back off, it's my name." Remus smiled as he walked in on their conversation.  
  
James threw a couch pillow and hit Sirius on the head as Remus said, "What's up, James?"  
  
"I think I did something to make Lily mad at me." James said once more  
  
"Why is that?" Remus asked actually concerned. If ever you needed someone to talk to and actually have him listen and give good advice, Remus was your man.  
  
"Watch," James said as Lily came down into the Gryffindor common room following her friends to a couch. "Hey, Lily."  
  
Lily froze, "Hi," she turned to her friends and said, "Guys I have to go, see you tomorrow." They looked shocked and where about to say something but she glared at them. "Bye." Lily said, walking past James.  
  
"Umm, wanna hang out with me sometime?" James asked hopefully.  
  
"Can't, gotta go," and with that she was off. James turned to his friends and all they did was raise their eyebrows.  
  
I am moody, messy  
I get restless, and it's senseless  
How you never seem to care  
When I'm angry, you listen  
You make me happy, it's a mission  
And you wont stop 'til I'm there  
  
"Lily, why are you avoiding me?" James asked on the way to lunch.  
  
Lily turned to face him, looking shocked. "I'm not," she said, definitely not meeting his eyes.  
  
"Then why won't you talk to me? Did I do something to make you mad?" James asked truly wanting to know what that matter was, and it killed Lily that she didn't have the strength to tell him. Wait. It wasn't that she didn't have the strength, no that wasn't it at all, the truth was she wasn't even sure of what she was feeling for James.  
  
"I'm talking to you right now." Lily said.  
  
"All right," James paused and she knew he had an idea and she was in for it, "If you're not mad at me or avoiding me, then you would love to go with me to the Halloween dance with me." She should have known.  
  
"James...I," Lily started but was interrupted.  
  
"If you're not mad at me, what's the big deal?" He looked her in the eye and she knew she had to go.  
  
"Fine, but just as friends." She started walking again. "Oh and I'll be getting ready with my friends, so meet me in the Gryffindor common room." She couldn't believe she had agreed to go with him. 'It will be all right, we are going as friends.' Lily thought trying to reassure herself, as James called out to her.  
  
"I'll see you there, beautiful."  
  
Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast  
When, I hit that bottom  
Crash, you're all I have  
  
"Oh, wow, Lily! You look great!" Lucy said as Lily came out all dressed and ready for the dance.  
  
"You think James will like it?" She quickly clasped her hand over her mouth in horror of what she had just said. "I didn't mean that." She said quickly, now blushing as all of the girls in the dorm stared at her.  
  
"Lily, why do you need James' approval?" Alice, a fellow seventh year and friend, smiled as she asked this.  
  
"I...ummm...I don't. I really like your dress." Lily said to Lucy quickly changing the subject, while everyone smiled. Lily waited nervously for the rest of the girls to finish getting ready so that they could head down together.  
  
"You go first." The girls told Lily trying to push her out the door.  
  
"No, I don't want to. Why do I have to?" Lily whined, after everyone was dressed and had their hair and makeup done.  
  
"Because, Lily, you look the best and you're the prettiest so you will attract the attention away from us as we come down."  
  
"Oh that is not true, Kristen, and you know it." Lily replied to another of her closest friends.  
  
"Just go already." Lucy said. "Five against one, Lily, we win." Lily groaned as the other girls agreed and she knew she wasn't going to win this one.  
  
As Lily walked down the stairs, she caught sight of James, not realizing all eyes were one her, she marveled over how good he looked. Yeah, James did look good, actually he looked great everyday, but something was different, and it was like she was seeing him in a whole new way, a very good way.  
  
"Lily, you look great, not that you don't look great everyday, but wow..." James trailed off, stunned as Lily reached him. Lily was wearing an off white, stapless, gown with pearls and lace embroidered on the bodice, which conformed perfectly to her torso. The dress was 'Cinderella style' with a short but elegant train, so no one would step on it. The rest of the dress, including the train, had a layer of white satin underneath with sheer over it and also had the same embroidered patterns as the bodice, but the designs were farther apart. Lily's hair was curled into loose ringlets and left down and she kept her makeup rather simple, just some cover-up, black eyeliner and mascara, blush and some glitter over her eyelids.  
  
"Thanks, James, you look nice also." Lily said blushing as she admired him once more. He was wearing very simple, yet somehow elegant, black dress-robes. He looked so good.  
  
"Ready to go?" James asked, not being able to keep his eyes off of Lily, which made her continue to blush.  
  
"Yup," Lily said. As James took her hand she thought 'As ready as I'll ever be.'  
  
Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you known me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
  
Lily was surprised to find she actually had fun and was sorry this was the last dance of the evening. James held her close as they danced to the slow song. Once again she felt like her knees might give out any second, she had to get away.  
  
"Sorry, James, I have to go." She rushed out of the Great Hall and headed for their Heads' common room. James not having a clue as to what just happened rushed after her. He thought they were having a great time, they laughed, they danced, and they hung out with their friends, why was she acting so weird again?  
  
He caught her as she entered the common room. "Lily, what's wrong?" James asked grabbing her wrist before she could escape to her room.  
  
"James, I can't." Lily said, as her eyes grew wide in fear of letting him know he was winning her heart over.  
  
"You can't what?" James asked confused as to what she was talking about. This only happened to James when he was with Lily. He felt that he understood women well, very well in fact, but not Lily, Lily was a book he just couldn't read.  
  
"I can't." Lily said getting frustrated. 'He should know what this is all about!' Lily thought. "I...I'm scared." This she said more to herself than to James, but of course, as usual he had heard her.  
  
"Why are you scared?" James' voice was full of concern, as he pressed on. "Lily, I'll always be there to protect you from anything, no matter what. You know that, don't you?" When Lily took another step back from him and still pretended as if he wasn't there, let alone talking to her, he continued. "Lily, you don't have to be scared." He covered the distance between them, swiftly. Reaching out to her, he very gently stroked her cheek, wiping away a few tears. His hand moved to her chin and gently turned her head towards him, forcing her to look at him. "Lily, I'm here."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of!" Lily burst out, rather loudly, startling James. Her eyes finally locked onto his as she continued, "I'm afraid of this feeling I get every time you are near me, or even look at me. James, you make me weak in the knees and that scares the hell out of me. I'm scared of how just thinking of you makes me not be able to breathe properly. But most of all I'm afraid of loosing you and you know what, James? That scares me the most because I don't even have you." Lily trailed off, tears streaking down her face. She braced herself against the nearest wall, partially as to not fall down, and partially because she couldn't believe she had finally told James this.  
  
James was shocked. Had he really heard her say this or had his daydreaming gone too far? "Lily, it's okay." James whispered, going over to her. Still unsure of what had just happened, he once again brushed away her tears. Deciding to gamble on whether or not she had said it, "Lily, haven't you realized it yet?" When she didn't answer he continued. "You do have me and I can assure you that you will never ever lose my, I'll always be there."  
  
At this, Lily met his eyes once more, "James, what are you doing to me? I don't know what I'm feeling anymore." Lily cried as James ran his hand through her hair. Regaining some strength, actually it was more of a matter of needing to be able to think properly, which meant not being near James, she started to walk away.  
  
James grabbed her wrist as she passed him and he pulled her back. "Lily, you may not have realized all of you're feelings yet and I can wait until that day comes, because I know it will. I realized long ago how I felt for you. Lily, my heart stops at the mere thought of you. When you walk into a room, I can't help but sit there praying that you'll give me just one look, I even feel lightheaded just thinking about you. Lily, I can't control what happens to me when you're around. Do you know why that is, Lily?" He paused staring straight into her eyes, as she stared back, lost for words. "It's because I, James Potter, love you, Lily Evans." He swiftly bent down and let his lips brush against hers. "Let me know when you're ready." James said walking away, to his bedroom, leaving Lily alone to think.  
  
How do you know everything I'm about to say?  
Am I that obvious?  
And if it's written on my face...  
I hope it never goes away... yeah  
  
After a week or so, Lily was ready to admit to herself and James how she really felt. Of course that was after her friends, and James' of course, helped her get there.  
  
"Lily just tell him how you feel," They said. "He loves you and you know you feel the same way about him," They had said these things over and over again.  
  
"Oh if only they knew how hard it really was." Lily said to aloud as she sat by the fire in her common room, late one night. Before she knew it she found herself smiling and realized, to her surprise, she was thinking of James, thinking of all they had been through. "He does love me," she said with a smile. No matter what happened to James, he was always worried about Lily even though she had hated him for five years. Last year when his parents died, he was comforting her more than she comforted him. "Why was he comforting me?" Lily asked. "I should have been comforting him." Lily's sister had sent her a rather nasty note, which left her in tears and even though James had just lost his parents, he sat there telling her everything would be okay. "How pathetic am I?" Lily asked standing up.  
  
Lily walked up to James' door and knocked. "James? Are you awake?" Lily asked as she opened his door and made her way over to his bed, which was very hard in the dark. "James." Lily said once more rolling, lightly touching his shoulder, her touch seemed to wake him.  
  
"Lily?" James asked, flipping on his bedside lamp. "Is everything all right?" Lily smiled at his concern.  
  
"Everything is fine," she sat down where James had made space for her on his bed. "James...I think I'm ready." Lily watched as his eyebrows rose.  
  
"You are?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, yes I am. James, I think I do love you." Lily smiled at the silly grin that spread across his face.  
  
"I've waited so long for you to say that." James reached over and brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Lily, will you go out with me now?" He asked looking very good lying there. Lily just noticed he had no shirt on and she didn't object at all, she liked what she saw.  
  
"Yes," she said. Lily was now the one wearing the silly grin as James pulled her on top of himself and kissed her. His tongue caressed her lips longing to be let in and she gladly excepted.  
  
On a Monday, I am waiting  
And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms...  
So I can breathe  
  
"PUSH!" The healer yelled as James held onto Lily's hand giving words of encouragement.  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO PUSH ANYMORE!" Lily yelled back, hey she had been in labor for twenty-two and a half-hours now. "I'M DONE. I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!" Lily screamed, having another, more powerful contraction.  
  
"Yes you can, Lily, you're strong." James said.  
  
"NO I CAN'T AND NO I'M NOT." Lily yelled back  
  
"Come on, Lily, one more good push." A nurse said.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Lily screamed pearcing James' eardrums.  
  
"It looks like it's a baby boy." The healer said as cries filled the room, this time from someone other than Lily.  
  
"We have a baby boy, Lily, you did it!" James said giving her a kiss on the forehead as she tried to steady her breathing.  
  
The nurse came over and handed Lily her and James' baby. "I love him more than I could have ever imagined." Lily cried as she clung on to him. "Isn't he beautiful, James?"  
  
"Of course he is, look who he has as a mother." James smiles. "He has your emerald eyes." James said looking at his adorable wife.  
  
"Yes, but he looks identical to you."  
  
"Have you chosen a name yet?" The nurse asked as she came back in.  
  
"Yes, yes we have." James smiled as he thought about the drawn out conversations they had had about names.  
  
"His name is Harry James Potter." Lily said as James kissed her once more and their baby boy squeezed James' finger and love coursed through his body, for both his beautiful wife and their baby boy.  
  
Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me...


End file.
